I Can't Stop Loving You
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: TifaXSephiroth and TifaXVincent Tifa's in college, and she has a dream with her 1st crush and Cloud. [Chapter 1 is up]
1. Welcome Roomie!

**Title:** Puppy gone dog

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Chapter:** 1

**Chapter title:** Welcome Roomie!

**Summary:** Tifa has a dream of her memories from high school. She is now and college, and is getting a roommate, and it just happens to be Sephiroth. Dum dum dum.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII

---X---

**September 3rd 7:19 am**** Freshman Year**

**T**he September breeze was blowing, and new students of Bellington Academy crowded around the outside of the school.  A girl with the name of Tifa sat in the courtyard reviewing her class schedule. She was a beautiful girl. She had long chocolate brown hair, and the most amazing eyes, drenched in the color of crimson. Her body's curves were easily shown through the school uniform she was forced to wear. The uniform had a green and blue-checkered skirt, a white dress shirt with a green bow tie. Over the white dress shirt was a blue jacket that had the logo of the school embroider on the left flap. She wasn't really one of those types of students who had good grades first thing on her mind. She had no friends at this school, and she wasn't going to attempt to befriend any of them, they would need to be the one to befriend her. Just as Tifa put her schedule away, someone had sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm Aeris. Who are you?" asked the girl with a calm, yet delightful voice. This girl had worn the same uniform as Tifa. Her eyes were shaded with the color of emerald, and she had long golden brown tresses.

"Tifa.." she replied.

"Nice to meet you! So, what school did you go to last year?" Aeris questioned.

"Eduto, you?" just as Tifa spoke, her attention was snatched elsewhere, for she had just seen someone that would change her life forever in the mere future. She hadn't even realized Aeris had replied.

"Who's that?"  Tifa asked, pointing towards the guy.

"Sephiroth Highwind, total bad ass," Aeris responded.

This guy had long silver hair, with emerald eyes one could easily get lost in. He wore the same uniform, but it was the one for boys obviously, so instead of a skirt, he had pants. His jacks was off, draped over his shoulder. His emerald eyes caught a hold of her crimson ones for a moment, and he grinned instantly. A blush came upon her visage, love at first sight had struck her. She shook her head some, snapping out of this connection.

"Tif! Earth to Tif!" Aeris had been waving her hand in front of Tifa's face, trying to get her attention back.

"A nickname already?" she replied, the blush still clearly on her face.

"Yup. You shouldn't bother trying to get him, he doesn't really like anyone," said Aeris.

"I wonder why," said Tifa, "Hey perhaps he's looking for someone and I'm that someone!"

"Or maybe he likes someone already" Aeris said with a grin appearing upon her visage.

Tifa's eyes widened just before she replied with, "DON'T PUT THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD!"

"Just kidding Tif, so I guess today's only an assembly, right?" questioned Aeris.

"Mmhmm," Tifa was now in a deep thought _"What if he does love someone? That'd suck."_

---X---

**June 23rd 12:45 pm 3 years later**** Graduation**

"Tif," Cloud leaned over to her.

"Yes?" she questioned, her crimson eyes glancing into Cloud's.

"This will be my last night here, so as you know long distance relationships are difficult. We need to break up, but how about we finally have that night of fun?" he asked, ending his question with a smirk upon his lips.

"No," she replied, wondering how he could ask such a horrible question.

"Aww come-" his words were cut off. As he was speaking, he had placed his hand upon her lap, which enraged her, causing her to stand up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted. The people surrounding them had glanced towards her and Cloud.

---X---

**9:53 am**** Dorm #15**

Tifa sat upright in her bed, screaming out the word 'no.' Her heart felt like it was going one thousand miles per hour. She glanced around the room; it was a dream, just a dream. A dream of her past. The graduation she hated every part of. She wanted all of her memories from high school to just fade away. She was in college now. Today she was supposed to get a roommate; she was just curious who it would be. Maybe she'd know the person. Just as she got herself out of the bed, a fist knocked softly upon her dorms door, just before a voice arose on the hallway end.

"Are you decent Miss Lockheart?" the voice spoke, it was a mans.

"Yes, come in." she said.

The door creaked open, and she saw her new roommate. It was the man she had a crush on in high school. It was him, Sephiroth Valentine. 

"Let me introduce myself, I am.." his words were cut off by Tifa.

"Sephiroth Highwind, correct?" she said, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yes. How'd you know?" he asked.

"I went to Bellington with you." She responded.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Cute one you were, and you still are a cute one." He said. A grin slipped upon his lips, for he had noticed, that school girl blush had been upon her beautiful face.

"Thanks, but I actually got to get going in a few, so if you'd excuse me…" and at that, she exited the room with her backpack which had the outfit she'd be wearing that day. She was heading down the hall to the girls showers.

She entered the room, her crimson eyes looking around to see if anyone else was there, there was no one. She went inside one of the shower stalls and began to undress. She hung her bag up, and her pajamas. She turned the shower nozzle and began to wash. First came the shampoo, followed by conditioner, and then the soap for her body. She was finished within a matter of minutes, and turned the nozzle again to put the water to a halt. 

Tifa took out the towel from her bag, and patted down her body with it. Once she had been dry, she removed her daytime clothing. Her clothing consisted of a white half shirt, a black leather mini skirt, a silver belt, and black boots. She had exited the shower, and the room; only to find herself facing a black shirt she had walked right into it.

She inhaled for a moment; she would know this scent anywhere. It was Vincent's. Vincent Valentine. The new love of her life. She glanced up to catch those eyes that were similar to her own, drenched in that same crimson tone. He leaned his face in close to hers, taking her chin into his hand to lift her face some. He brushed his lips up against hers just as his raven-black hair draped over his shoulders, mixing slightly with her chocolate brown tresses. The kiss was broken within a couple of minutes.

"Are you ready to get going?" he questioned her before placing a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Mmhmm," she smiled as she responded. She had loved this man, but she had a small spot for Sephiroth still from those high school years.

---X---

**Author's note:** Did you like this story? I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. I'll try to though, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'd like at least 10 reviews before I post chapter 2. Constructive criticism, flames, and comments are all excepted. If you wish to flame me though, do not just go off saying "This is so stupid, I hate it." State your reasons of why you think that -.- Okay? Also, the reason I used Highwind for Sephiroth's name, is because Vincent's in this fanfic. Review!


	2. A greeting much too short

**Title:** Can't stop loving you. 

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd 

**Chapter Number:** 2 

**Chapter Title:** A greeting much too short.

**Author's Note:** I changed the stories title obviously. Do you like it better? I hope so. I know I said that you should expect chapter 2 soon, and you're just getting it now. The reason you're getting it after like a month is because I just wanted to make it longer, and also I took a small break. Been busy with my site, you know? Anyway, enough of my useless babbling. On to chapter 2? Sure. Enjoy!  
  
---X---  
  
             **Vincent** grasped a hold of his mate's hand as they walked down the hall, and out of the dorms. For the first few moments, no one had spoken a word. The only action that was made besides walking to their destination was Tifa resting her head on the side on Vincent's shoulder. When they were half way to the café, words had flown out from Vincent's mouth.  
  
            "So, your roommate arrived, right?" Vincent asked.  
  
            "Yeah. His name's –"Tifa began to reply, but was cut short by Vincent.  
  
             "Wait...his? I thought that these dorms weren't co-ed," Vincent said sounding slightly confused.  
  
             "Well...now you know they're not. As I was saying, His name's Sephiroth Highwind. He went to high school with me. What a coincidence," She replied.  
  
             "Coincidence my ass, maybe this guy's stalking you?" Vincent said.  
  
             "Stalking? If he was stalking me, wouldn't he have stayed low? Besides, I don't think he's the type to do that kind of thing Vincent," Tifa said, trying to reassure her boyfriend about Sephiroth.  
  
            "Yeah, okay," Vincent responded. His tone showed he didn't believe a thing she was saying about this man being the non-stalker type.  
  
            "Oh shush Vincey!" At that, Tifa had shoved Vincent away playfully.  
  
            "Hey! You little –"He stopped in between his sentence though, Tifa had began to run ahead of him. He had followed her, and it didn't take too long before he had her pinned down on the rich green grass that surrounded the concrete path.  
  
            "No fair!" She pouted.  
  
            "Oh and pushing me away to get a head start is?" He questioned, raising his left brow.  
  
            "Damn right," She replied.  
  
            He laid there on top of her for a few moments, but then he noticed people that were passing by were watching them oddly. He got off of her, and put his hand out to hers to help her up. She took it, and was pulled up to her feet by him. Vincent brushed himself off, and began to walk towards their destination with Tifa along side him. Vincent's mysterious and silent posture had returned to him.  
  
            The two entered the café, and customers gazed up at the man and the beautiful goddess. They approached the counter, and Vincent placed their order for two medium French vanilla iced coffees.  
  
            "That'll be 8.79 sir," said the female clerk that stood on the opposite side of the counter. Vincent handed her the money, and she returned his change. Within a few minutes, their drinks were placed on the counter top.  
  
            "Here you go," she said.

            Vincent picked up his coffee, and Tifa did the same with hers. They went over to a table in the corner to the left. There, they sat down, and talked over their cups of coffee.

            "So, are you happy to have Sephiroth as your new roommate?" Vincent asked.

            "It's good to see a familiar face, but I'd much rather prefer you to be my roommate Vincey," she replied.

            "Stop with the pet names, you know how I feel about using them," he said.

            "Awww, all right then. So, where are we going after this?" Tifa questioned him.

            "I'm going to work on some assignments," Vincent responded.

            "But you said tonight was our night!" Tifa shouted at his answer.

            "I'm sorry. Professor Theorem assigned tons of work, maybe tomorrow. How does that sound?" Vincent asked.

            "I guess," she answered with a depressed voice before taking her final sip.

            "Ready to get going? I'll walk you home," Vince said as he stood up.

            "Yeah," she copied his action, and they both departed the café.

            The whole walk towards Tifa's dorm was a silent one. The sun was still up, which showed they didn't really spend much time together that day. In fact, they barely spent time together any day. It wasn't long until the two of them arrived in front of the dorm.

            "Night Tifa," he said softly just before he moved his face to hers to steal a goodnight kiss from his goddess.

            "Night…Vincey," she released a small giggle, and abandoned Vincent, going into her now shared dorm.

            In the dorm it seemed like Sephiroth had already made himself at home. Tifa's crimson eyes her glanced around noticing posters hung up all over his side of the room. They were mostly rock bands. It hadn't taken her very long to discover a shirtless Sephiroth laying on top of black blankets. He was engaged in reading a book.

            "Heya," Tifa said, causing the oblivious man to close the book, and glance up at her, "What book is that?"

            "Interview with a vampire by Anne Rice," he replied.

            "Oh, good book," Tifa continued the conversation nervously, as she brought her body to sit on her own bed that was beside his.

            "Yeah," he said. He sat up facing her, placing his book on the night stand beside his bed.

            "So, that guy, was he your boyfriend?" Sephiroth asked.

            "Mmhmm, why?" she threw back a question to him.

            "Just curious. What happened to your little high school blonde puppet?" he questioned.

            "We broke up a while back, he became an ass," she said before releasing a soft sigh.

            "Ah, so who broke the news about him cheating on you?" he asked.

            "You just did, maybe we should change the subject. What brings you here?" she questioned.

            "Same thing as you, education," he said, "but if you'd excuse me, I think I'm going to go take a shower," and with that, he stood up and entered the bathroom to go bathe.

            "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

            She laid back on her bed, placing her hands behind her head. For a few moments she just laid there watching the ceiling, but soon she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The nap wasn't very long, soon a body had been placed amongst her own. Her crimson eyes opened to gaze back into the same colored eyes. These eyes belonged to Vincent's.

            "Have a nice nap?" Vincent asked.

            "Yeah, why are you here? I thought you had tons of assignments?" Tifa responded.

            "Well, I finished all of those assignments. I wanted to see this roommate of yours, it seems he's in the shower though," he said.

            "Mmhmm, when I got here he was reading Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice. Mind getting off of me?" Sephiroth might be getting out of the shower any minute now," she said.

            He got off of her and sat on the end of her bed. She repeated his actions and sat beside him. The sound of running water in the bathroom was brought to a halt just as she had done this. Walking could be heard within the room. The doorknob turned, and out came Sephiroth in a black robe.

            "Sephiroth, I'd presume?" Vincent asked as he got up and extended his hand towards Sephiroth for a friendly handshake. Sephiroth had shook his hand as he nodded in response to Vincent's question.

            "And you might be?" Sephiroth questioned.

            "Vincent Valentine," he responded.

            "Ah, nice to meet you," Sephiroth said as he placed his hands within the two pockets of his robe.

            "Same to you, I must get going though, big test tomorrow," Vincent said. He wanted to give Tifa a kiss goodbye, but he swore to never kiss where someone else besides his angel was present, "Night Tifa. See you Sephiroth."

            "Bye," She responded as he left.

            "Even though I just talked to him for a brief second, seems like you got yourself a nice man." Sephiroth said.

            "Yeah, he is. Isn't he?" she said.

---X---

**Author's Note:** Did you like the chapter? This is seriously my favorite story that I've written. I have no idea yet where I'm going with this. I'd like to mention something though, in chapter 1, as you know Tifa uses the showers that are for anyone, and in this one, Sephiroth uses the one for just their dorm. The reason she used the public one is because she felt safer. She wasn't all too sure about Sephiroth, you know? Review please!


	3. Au Revoir, Ma Cherí

**I Can't Stop Loving You.**

**Author: **Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Chapter #:** 3

**Chapter Title:** Au Revoir, Ma Cher

**Date Posted:** 7/23/04

**Category:** Final Fantasy 7 - Romance (Tifa/Vincent Tifa/Sephiroth)

**Author's Note: **Wow, I haven't updated this one in a while. In my previous author's notes I stated I didn't know where I was going with this one, and I regret to inform you I still don't know. Suggestions would be much appreciated. I'm writing this author's note before I write the chapter, so I'm not sure what I'm going to put in this chapter. I highly doubt it's going to be anything that exciting, but you never know. Read it anyway even if it's a boring chapter. I might slip some important things into it.

---X---

Tifa woke up in her dorm and glanced over to the left at her alarm clock with sleepy eyes. It was 12:57 in the after noon; she was late for her first class. It took her a second to realize what time she read, but as soon as she did, she dashed out of her bed and into the shower. When she entered the bathroom, she didn't even hear the sound of running water in the shower. She ripped off her clothing and slipped into the shower only to spot a nude Sephiroth. A blush was painted onto her face, and she just froze there in front of him. His body was beautiful she thought, and he returned that thought about her body. A few seconds later, the angel apologized for intruding on his personal time and escorted herself out of the shower. He followed out of it after her though, and landed a kiss upon her lips. She almost gave into it, but then remembered the one she loved, Vincent. She backed away from him, and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself. She slid out of the bathroom only to spot Vincent sitting there on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Can't I visit the love of my life?" He smiled.

"Of course you can," She returned the smile.

"Are you prepared for the exam Tuesday?" Vincent asked.

"I think I am. Hey, uh, today's Friday right?" Tifa replied with.

"No, today is Thursday. Don't tell me you ran to your class in confusion of having one today?" He questioned her as a grin slipped his lips.

"Almost did. That's why I was going to shower. Sephiroth's in there though," She responded.

"You're wet. Did Sephiroth come in and grab you out of the shower or something?" He laughed.

"Well, actually…I sort of was in such a rush I didn't realize there was someone in there, so I just jumped in to find him showering. Scary, huh?" She said.

"Yeah. I don't like the idea of you exactly being in the same shower as him, even if it is just for a few seconds. I'll forgive you though, not like it was your choice to get in the shower with him," He forced a smile upon his face.

"Thanks," she released a true smile, unlike Vincent.

As she responded, out came a fully dressed Sephiroth. He was in normal clothes that included a black wife beater, and blue jeans. It was an odd and unexpected sight, but changes are usually good for the most part.

"Hello Vincent," Sephiroth nodded as he went over to door.

"Sephiroth," He returned the nod.

"I'd love to chat with the two of you, but I have much more important things to attend to," He said as he opened the door and began to slip through the door opening, "Au revoir, ma cherí."

The door closed, and Vincent sighed. He got the strangest vibe that moment that Sephiroth would soon attempt to take his beloved Tifa. He knew the language French, and knew exactly was 'Au revoir, ma cherí' meant. It meant 'Goodbye, my cherished.' How dare Sephiroth have the guts to called Tifa his cherished, and he said it directly in front of him.

"Vince, what does that mean?" She asked as she sat down on the bed. She was dressed now, Vincent had been so distracted he didn't even notice she had gotten herself dressed.

"Huh?" He was too much in a daze when she asked him the first time, "What was that?"

"I asked, 'Vince, what does that mean?" She repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. What he said really isn't that important," He responded as she plopped down onto the bed beside her, "So, what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure, do you have anything in mind?" She asked him.

"Hmm, maybe a nice little lunch, the beach, maybe both, maybe –" He was cut off half way through his sentence.

"That sounds great, I guess I'll make lunch, unless of course you plan on getting it there?" She said.

"No, go ahead and make it if you want. Food is food, I don't care which we eat, I'll leave the decision up to you," He said in response.

"A little of both I say. I can make the sandwiches and we could buy fries or some other kinds of snacks at Kelly's across the street. I hear their onion rings are great," She grinned.

"Fine by me, now go get ready," He told her.

"Aww, okay. I'll be done quicker than you can say Coco buns," She smiled.

---X---

**Author's Note:** How did you like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter very much; just the ideas aren't coming to me all that easily. No, I don't have writers block. I have this huge urge to write, but with no ideas on where to go with my little fan fictions on here. So yeah, feel free to comment. Leave me a suggestion, comment, flame. No flames like this though: like omfg ur story sux ass.  If you leave a decent flame and tell me where I went wrong and how I could do better, go ahead. No retarded flaming though! P.S – Sorry about the chapter being so god damn short, and that chars being a bit off!


End file.
